


Helpless: A Stucky Fanfiction

by BrokenFandomChild1



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenFandomChild1/pseuds/BrokenFandomChild1
Summary: Bucky Barnes is a shy, easily forgotten about man. Who has a crush on Steve Rodgers. After going to one of Tony Stark's infamous parties, Bucky gets Steve's number.Based on Helpless from Hamilton and Helpless by the Regrettes.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 10





	1. The Party

_I do, I do, I do, I do!_

I don't really want to be here, at this... party. I want to go home. Sam and Natasha dragged me here, to this party, in Stark Tower. But it's a lot of noise. Too much noise and I'm trying to keep calm by chuckling at Sam and Nat, who are both dazzling the room and talking and flirting. I'm glad to sit in the corner and be asocial.

Natasha and Sam are like my siblings, almost. We fight all the time but are truly inseparable. Nat's the youngest, and she does always get what she wants. Mostly because we're all still a little scared of her. Sam acts like the oldest, even though that's me. I'm kind of like the middle child; easily forgotten about. Like now, for instance. But I'm not complaining.

"Not joining the fun, huh?" I look back to see Tony Stark, the host of this party.

"Thought you were off getting drunk," I reply. Tony raises a bottle of beer.

"I am. You didn't answer my question."

"You call that fun?" I gesture to the room.

"Yeah. What would you call it?"

"Unnecessary noise. And lights. And... people. Unnecessary, honestly." I say. Tony gestures to the door.

"You're free to leave."

"I carpooled."

"Call an Uber. Or a Lyft. Or-oh, look, it's Steve. Excuse me." Tony slides away, the crowd parting for him and then swallowing him up.

"What?" I whip my head around, then immediately blush. It is Steve. I would recognize his blond hair and blue eyes anywhere.

_Tryin' to catch your eye from the side of the ballroom._

_Everybody's dancin' and the band's top volume..._

I have a crush on Steve. And now he's here. He probably won't notice me. I think. But I kinda want him to...

"What do I do?" I mutter.

I glance around the room, and my eyes catch on Natasha, who's still dazzling everyone. I stand, not entirely sure of what I'm doing, and walk to her. I tap Nat on the shoulder. When she turns, I whisper to her,

"This one's mine."

She follows my gaze to Steve. Looks back at me. Winks. And then, just like that, she's disappeared into the crowd.

I try to scramble after her, but the crowd is a bit too much for me. She, however, slips through it, right to him. He grabs her arm, and she leads him until we're face-to-face. Another wink. She's gone.

I look at the face in front of me. The sky blue eyes, the golden hair, the kind face...

_Look into your eyes,_

_And the sky's the limit..._

"Hi, I'm Steve!" Steve introduces.

"Hi. Uhm, I-I'm Bucky." I stutter, a bit breathless. Steve notices, and asks,

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Just the... the crowd. I'm fine! I'm good!"

"Oh, yeah, the crowd is a bit much. Tony... goes overboard. Want to go over there?" Steve gestures to an out-of-the-way couch.

"Sure." I smile, trying to ignore the butterflies in my stomach.

"Great!" Steve starts towards the couch, and I hurry to catch up, hardly believing my luck.

By the end of the night, I have Steve's number.


	2. One Week Later...

_One week later,_

_I'm writin' a letter nightly..._

"Hey, who are ya texting?" Sam asks, sitting on my bed and trying to read the messages.

"Oh, um, Steve..." I smile.

"Someone's in love!" Natasha teases, also trying to read them. I sigh in exasperation and turn my phone off.

"Ah, shut up, will ya?" I exclaim while Nat and Sam laugh.

"Any chance we could form a harem? Just us two?" Nat ventures.

"Wha-"

"I'm just sayin'... if you really loved me you would share him!"

"Ha!" I roll my eyes.

_Two weeks later,_

_In the living room stressin'..._

I watch as Sam talks to Steve. I'm trying not to cry as I clutch Natasha's hand, ignoring the worried glances she gives me. I instead focus on Sam, willing him to give Steve his blessing. Since I don't really have a dad, we decided to ask Sam, the "oldest". Except he might not give Steve his blessing... and then we're screwed. This was a bad idea. I just about give up when Sam stands and crosses to where Steve sits. We're really screwed now.

But Sam simply sticks out his hand.

"Be true." He says. A laugh escapes me, and I'm pulled into a hug by Natasha, then Sam. Then finally Steve. We hug for a long time, and I'm basically in happy tears as he pulls me in for a kiss. When we break apart, Steve looks nervous.

"Bucky, I-I don't have much to offer you. All I have is my honor, a tolerance for pain, some army training, and random info I've retained. It's kinda insane, your family brings out a different side of me! Sam confides in me, and Natasha tried to take a bite from me. No stress, my love for you is never a doubt! We'll get a place in Brooklyn, we can figure it out. I've been living without safety since I was a child. I was weaker and smaller, and my parents both died. But I remember their faces, I know it was real. I'm so in love with you, Bucky, and I promise you'll never feel so helpless!" Steve smiles. I can tell I'm blushing.

"I-I don't have a-a speech set up..." I hesitate. "But, I swear, that-that will be enough. This will be enough!"


	3. Yes, This Is The Last Chapter

_Helpless..._

"Are you sure I look okay? Nat, what if he changes his mind, what if-"

"Hush, you'll be okay! You look fine, and I sincerely doubt that Steve will change his mind now, of all times!"

"Sure?"

"Sure."

_I do, I do, I do, I do!_

I walk down the aisle, feeling a little self-conscious. But I see Steve, and everything's okay.

_Helpless..._

"Do you, James Buchanan Barnes, take Steven Grant Rodgers to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

_I do, I do, I do, I do!_

"And do you, Steven Grant Rodgers, take James Buchanan Barnes to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do!"

_Yeah, I'm down for the count..._

"Then you may kiss."

We lean in...

_And I'm drownin' in 'em._


End file.
